Namie's New Haircut
by Up the downside
Summary: Namie decides to change her look for no occasion, but how will a certain informant take the new style? IzayaxNamie FLUFF ONESHOT.


Namie tossed her purse next to the coat rack on her way in the door. She sighed deeply, sweeping her dark hair to the side as she proceeded into the informants office. She spotted Izaya seated at his desk, typing away. As usual, he was on that silly Dollars chat room.

"Ohaiyo Namie-chan~" he said, not paying attention to her, his eyes were still glued to the monitor.

"Have you checked any of your voicemails yet? I've called you at least eight times." She told him, and he scoffed lightly, before looking up at the female before him.

"Namie…" He started, he flinched at the sight. She had cut off quite a bit of her long dark brown hair, it hit her shoulders, and swept steadily along her cheeks.

"You cut your hair." He noted, and she shrugged, turning around to walk into the kitchen.

"What? You're not going to listen to what I have to say?"

"And what would you like to say, Izaya?"

"It looks good on you, Namie-chan."

Namie stiffened at what he said so suddenly, she murmured a "Thank you" and resumed her tea preparation.

Izaya turned off his computer and made his way to the couch, where his game board was set up for him to ponder with. Namie made her way over with a tea tray. As she poured him a cup, he looked up to her and asked:

"Why did you get a haircut?"

She froze, and adverted her gaze away from him. "I wanted to try something different."

"So that's it? You weren't trying to impress your beloved brother?"

"Don't be so ridiculous." She snapped, and he smirked.

"What? Trying to impress me, maybe?" he assumed, and her face twisted in annoyance.

"No, that's not that case, I just wanted to try something new, okay?"

He leaned back and sipped his tea as she made her way into the kitchen.

Awhile later, Izaya left to take care of business. Namie was left at the office as usual, to clean and organize files. She wandered to the rest room, splashing cool water on her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror, and pulled a hand through her new hair. She tugged on the ends, and ran them through her fingers. She imagined that someone else could do that for her. Running their hands through her hair as they soothingly kiss her lips….

"_It looks good on you, Namie-chan."_

Her cheeks flushed a bit at the sound of his words. She had never been given such a compliment, she always wished that her brother would notice her that way, but it was impossible. She sighed and looked down at the sink, if only…

"Oi! Namie-chan~" Izaya jumped into the bathroom, appearing behind her. She jumped up in surprise and turned around placing a hand on her chest.

"Izaya…what in the world…" she breathed, then gazed up at Izaya's forehead, blood started to seep from a wound near the middle.

"Izaya! What did you do to yourself?" She asked walking up to him.

"It's nothing to worry about, you're never really safe when a giant brute is running around the city aiming vending machines at your head."

She pulled on his arm and led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Don't you dare move" She warned, and went to get a first-aid kit.

"But I'm fine…" he whined, trying to get up, when he grunted from the sudden dizziness and sat back down.

"I told you to not move…" She came over, and sat down next to him. She began to clean the wound, and he winced at the stinging pain.

"You really should be more careful" she said, "That Heiwajima Shizuo-san is quite ruthless."

"I can handle him…ow…" Izaya said. He looked up at Namie, with a glance as if he were trying to study her features.

"Have you tried putting your hair in pigtails?" He asked, her eyes popped, and cheeks began to flush.

She turned away for a moment to get a band-aid.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" She huffed.

"It would look cute, I think" he said, in a different tone that didn't seem to suit his original personality. She looked up at him annoyingly, trying to read his eyes to tell whether he was telling the truth or just pissing her off.

The look in his dark amber eyes read that he was being honest, nonetheless. Namie smiled lightly, and leaned in to stick the band-aid on his forehead, but she was stopped short.

"Oh Namie, I was wondering since it still hurts quite a lot, that maybe you should kiss it better." He smirked, but it was only half a second later that his smirk was wiped off his face and was replaced by an awe expression, as Namie gently placed her lips on his forehead.

This was something, that even the informant could not for tell.

"My my, Namie-chan…I didn't really expect that, let alone so quickly."

"Izaya?"

"Yes?"

She went in, and kissed him full on the lips. Their lips meshed together perfectly, as he ran his fingers gently though her hair, just like she had imagined. Only now, it was with him. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

After one last kiss, she pulled away, her face flushing violently of red. He laughed his childish cackle, and she turned away sharply.

"Go-gomen…" she whispered, "I just didn't know how this new hair cut would work out for me, I didn't know if anyone would like it…".

Izaya grabbed a strand of her hair and glided his fingers along the length.

"Your old hair hid a lot of your features, now I can see the lovely proportions of your face, and your eyes stand out a lot more to me." he said. She smiled brightly. She hadn't grinned like this in quite awhile.

"You have work to do, you know." She pointed out to him, and he got up sighing greatly.

"Business is business I guess, it must be taken care of~" he chimed loudly, and she rolled her eyes.

"But first, come here" he gestured, she cocked her head slightly while taking a step forward. He tilted up her chin and kissed her passionately. They smiled together as the kiss deepened, then broke apart. He hugged her tightly. Never would have they thought that they could succumb to each other like this, that the cynical informant and a rather dull woman like herself would ever get close with one another.

But they liked it. They didn't seem to care one bit.

As Namie got ready for work the next morning, she took the time to touch up her hair in the bathroom mirror. She pulled her hair into two pigtails, not ones that were dramatically poking from her head, but ones that swished slightly to the side. She breathed in relief, she was actually looking forward to work today.


End file.
